Laverne and The L
by michelle alexis
Summary: Where exactly did Laverne's L come from? (part of a running script series)
1. Default Chapter Title

  


Knapp Street Konspiracies  
#1  
  
An Answer To All The Questions Garry Marshall Never Answered  
(btw, in case I missed an ep or something and one of these questions were answered at one time, please e-mail me and tell me. Thanks!)  
  
This script's unsolved mystery is:  
Where The Heck Did Laverne's 'L' Come From?  
  


Now many people have had theories that Laverne's L was so Shirley couldn't borrow Laverne's clothes. Well here's my theory on what happened.... who knows? It may be true.   
  
Scene 1  
Brooklyn, New York  
The week before 4th grade ends. Laverne DeFazio, L-less, walks into her apartment building and goes into her house. She sits on the couch and pouts.  
  
Laverne: Hey Pop, I don't wanna go to school no more.  
  
Frank: Well ya gotta! But school ends in a week then we go to Milwaukee.  
  
Laverne: But Pop, no one at school knows who I am!   
  
Frank: Sure they do, Angela knows who you are.   
  
(Angela is Laverne's best friend at the time)  
  
Laverne: But Angela's one girl dad, everyone else just says "Hey, you're Angela's friend, right?" and that's it.  
  
Frank: Well in Milwaukee you'll make new friends, happy?  
  
Laverne: I don't wanna go to Milwaukee either.   
  
Frank: Well ya goin'! You're my daughter and ya go where I go, got it?  
  
::she pouts and runs into her room slamming the door::  
  
::the night before they leave for Milwaukee, Laverne is sitting in the middle of her room, which is totally bare. She's been thinking of how to make an impression on Milwaukee (Lord knows she will), but how exactly?::  
  
Laverne: ::writing in a notebook:: I gotta be different and loud. No one's gonna step all over me ever again. Watch out Milwaukee, here comes Laverne Marie DeFazio!!   
  
::The next morning, Laverne walks out of the bus depot store with a rather large bag and walks over to where her pop is.::  
  
Frank: Whatcha got there Muffin?  
  
Laverne: Aww, nothin' pop, just some stuff to remind me of Brooklyn.  
  
::over the loudspeaker they call out the number of the bus they're on. Laverne turns around and looks at Brooklyn for one last time then walks onto the bus.::  
  
::on the bus, Laverne is sitting on the seat behind her dad. She takes out some safety pins (who's dumb enough to sew on a bus? No offense to anyone who actually does) and from the bag she takes out a big purple L and pins it onto her shirt. With this new rebirth of herself, she walks around the bus talking to every guy in a uniform (sailor or otherwise) and swears never to go back to old doormat DeFazio.::  
  
::later that night, Laverne and her pop are moving into their new apartment, right upstairs from the Pizza Bowl (he bought the place before moving there). She sits down on her new bed sewing L's onto her nightie (a NICE nightie, she was 9 years old for pete's sakes) and the rest of her clothes. After about 2 hours of this she falls asleep::  
  
Scene 2  
Milwaukee, WI  
The next day, Laverne hops out of bed and puts on one of her L-ified outfits. She walks out the door and down the street. She's standing on the corner (no musical cue, you do that on your own time) and sees a little guy with some kind of grease pot worm on his head walking towards him. I feel a nightmare coming on, and so does Laverne 'cause she stares at the thing on his forehead.  
  
Squigg: So, can't get enough of me, heh?  
  
Laverne: I got enough of ya before I even saw ya.   
  
::she crosses the street and Squigg does his disgusting "I'm-trying-to-get-a-girl" move and follows her. Laverne turns around and sees that freak running after her so she starts running too. She keeps running and slams into someone, falling down on him or her. She looks at the guy she knocked down and it's..... The Fonz. Laverne DeFazio has messed up the hair and jacket of The Fonz.::  
  
Fonzie: Hey, where do you think you're going after knocking down... The Fonz?  
  
::The old Laverne woulda chickened and run, but Laverne stands up and looks him straight in the eye::  
  
Laverne: I ain't goin' no where, you got a problem with it?  
  
Fonzie: ::looks her up and down:: You're new here, aren't you?  
  
Laverne: What's it to ya?  
  
Fonzie: 'Cause no one would EVER stand up to the Fonz like you did. I like your style.  
  
Laverne: ::Remembers a sailor from the bus:: That ain't the first time I've heard that.   
  
::he puts his arm around her waist and leads her down the street to introduce her around::  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Knapp Street Konspiracies  
#1  
(Part 2)  
An Answer To All The Questions Garry Marshall Never Answered  
(btw, in case I missed an ep or something and one of these questions were answered at one time, please e-mail me and tell me. Thanks!)  
  
This script's unsolved mystery is:  
Where The Heck Did Laverne's 'L' Come From?  
  


Last time we left Laverne and her L, she had crashed into Fonzie. Right now Fonzie and Laverne are standing outside of Shirley's house. Shirl skips out of the house and walks up to Fonz.  
  
Shirley: Hey Fonz! Hi... Leslie? Linda? Laurie? Linguini?  
  
Fonz: This is my friend Laverne DeFazio, she just moved here. Laverne, this is Shirley Feeney.  
  
Shirley: Laverne?? What kind of a name is that?  
  
Laverne: ::slightly offended:: It's an Italian name. What kind of a name is Feeney? Is it 'cause you're a weenie?   
  
Fonz: Hey girls! Knock it off! C'mon, shake hands, go do whatever girls do.  
  
Laverne: Beat each other up?  
  
Shirley: Well that's what unclassy girls do, I personally wouldn't know.  
  
Laverne: ::Glares at her:: I woulda thought you were the expert on that.  
  
::they get into a fighting position and Fonzie grabs their wrists::  
  
Fonzie: Through a punch and you'll be thrown to Peoria, got it?  
  
Shirley: ::winces:: But Fonz... this is hurting me!   
  
::he lets them go and they turn back to back to each other::  
  
Shirley: Wait until I tell Carmine.   
  
Laverne: Who is he, your dog?  
  
::Shirley gets ready to whip around and grab Laverne's hair when Fonz snaps his fingers and she walks farther away from Laverne::  
  
Fonzie: Laverne, Carmine is Shirl's boyfriend, if you get my drift.   
  
Shirley: He's not my boyfriend!   
  
Laverne: Yeah, I got it. But she insulted my name!  
  
Shirley: And she insulted mine!  
  
Fonzie: Then apologize and start all over.   
  
Shirley: Well I can't. I'm going over to the library in a while.   
  
Fonzie: Very cool Shirl, why don't ya take Laverne with ya?  
  
Shirley: Not until she apologizes.   
  
Laverne: I won't until she does.  
  
Fonzie: Count of three you both apologize and start over. Okay?  
  
Shirley: Alright, I'm sorry I insulted your name Laverne.  
  
Laverne: Me too Shirley.   
  
Shirley: Call me Shirl.   
  
Laverne: Okay Shirl. Do ya mind if I go to the library with ya? You know, help me meet everyone?  
  
Shirley: Of course! C'mon, we'll meet Carmine there.  
  
::they walk down the street and Fonzie hops on his bike (not a motorcycle, a regulaar bike, you know, ya pedal to move?) and rides away::  
  



End file.
